


Drafts, Drabbles and the like - Batfamily

by FearfulKitten



Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Duke Thomas is Signal, Gen, i guess, i mean there are a couple of extra words but..., no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulKitten/pseuds/FearfulKitten
Summary: Just a place to put the small, unfinished stuff I'll be posting on tumblr, to keep active. Drafts from already published works, drabbles and small things that never turned into a full on fanfic.Tags will be updated as it goes on!
Kudos: 3





	1. Jason Todd is fed up - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're curious, my tumblr is @fearfulkittenwrites, you can go interact with me there! I'd love to meet new people from the fandom. Also, personal account @fearful-kitten01.

“I’m so tired of this shit!” Jason slammed the table “Oh, boo hoo, your parents were murdered when you were a child, well, guess what Bruce, I fucking died.” He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched “Yeah. I fucking died. So did half of your other children. Alone, scared, confused. You think you had it rough? Huh?” He was so close to him that Bruce could feel his breath hitting his face as he spoke “I never had it easy.”

He stormed out of the room, leaving the bats behind, all of them looking at the ground. No one knew what to do now.

Everyone knew Jason was right.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you  _ stop _ screaming?” Duke says, weirdly calm for the situation at hand.

All eyes on the room land on him.

“Good. So you  _ do _ know how to shut up.”

No one dares to breathe, everyone waiting for what will happen next. Batman remains silent for a little too long. Nightwing’s stomach feels cold all of a sudden. Red Hood seems to want to hide in his own huge body. Red Robin swallows hard, looking like a deer standing in front of headlights. Spoiler takes a step back, aiming for the door. Batgirl gets chills from the wait. Oracle’s heart sinks in her chest. Robin is clearly considering how fast he can get to his katana.

“I’m sorry, Signal?” The Bat’s voice finally comes, faking a misunderstandment.

“You heard me.”

More silence.

Everyone looks a step away from death.

“Signal, if you have something to add to the situation, then-”

“No, I don’t think I do.” He shakes his head “I’m tired. I wanna fill in my mission report and go to bed. So  _ please _ , stop screaming and let me get to my computer, so that I can get out of this suit and into a shower a little faster, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to take good care of yourself, stay safe and healthy out there.  
> Lots of love,  
> Kitten <3


End file.
